All He Ever Wanted
by AndieXD
Summary: Hinata has been ill and not wanting to worry Naruto but it back fired when the new Hokage realized his Fiancee has been staying with her sister for the best part of a week with not as much as an explanation.


All He Ever Wanted

**I do not own the "Naruto" franchise or the characters from it, all credit to Kishimoto-Sensei.**

Hinata sat outside Sakura's office at the hospital with her sister, Hanabi. She hardly looked out of place as what color she had left her already pale skin resting head in one hand with the other gripping a kidney dish ready to be used at any moment, she had never felt so ill in her life.

"Hanabi, all I need is some bed rest and I'll be fine, there's no need to bother Sakura at work" she told her sister as Hanabi rolled the pale eyes those of the Hyuuga clan shared at her sister, always too sweet and polite never wanting to be a bother.

"Please you'd still be saying that even if you were on deaths door, you've been that ill you came to stay with me and Konohamaru because you didn't want Naruto to worry since you have been like this for days and we both know how much Konohamaru hates hiding things from Naruto. Besides do you know how difficult it is to get an appointment with Sakura, you're lucky you two go back to the Academy." Hinata listened to little sister, five years her junior speaking with such maturity, although in fairness she wasn't so little anymore being twenty years old.

"I suppose but what if it turns out it is something trivial? I wouldn't want to waste her time when her level of skill could have been put to better use elsewhere" Hinata said as her sister gave her an exasperated look.

"One, Sakura won't see making sure you're okay as a waste of her time or skills. Two, if I didn't drag you down here it would have only been a matter of time before Konohamaru dropped you in it and imagine the scene if Naruto had to bring you in" Hanabi said the latter statement with a smirk as she could see him not even letting her walk and bursting into Sakura's examination room more than likely while she was with a patient.

"I guess you're right, who said you were allowed to grow up anyway" Hinata said with a tired smile.

Sakura stepped out of her office and smiled at the Hyuuga sisters.

"Hanabi thanks for your message and Hinata nice to see you, just a shame about the circumstances. Come on in" She smiled as she held the office door open for the two and gestured for them to take a seat, she changed the sign to 'Engaged' before locking the door and taking a seat behind her desk, "So what can I do for you today?" She asked with a friendly smile but the moment these words passed her lips Hinata found herself in need of the kidney dish anyway as Hanabi instantly moved to pull her sister's long hair out of harm's way.

"This, she has been violently sick she hasn't kept down a single meal, keeps water down may half of the time and even smells set her off sometimes" Hanabi explained as she tied her sisters hair back into a messy bun.

"I'm sorry" Hinata said quietly looking for somewhere to discard the dish as Sakura gave her a comforting smile and took it from her furnishing her with a fresh one.

"Don't worry about it, I've seen worse. How long has this been going on for?" Sakura asked shooting a look as if to say 'I want an honest answer'.

"Not very long" Hinata told her as she didn't want a fuss.

"Six days" Hanabi piped in over her sister as she had anticipated the response as Sakura looked directly at Hinata.

"If you're struggling to keep fluids down you should have come to see me sooner" Sakura said as she noticed a dark patch on Hinata's neck now her hair was up, "Hinata, could you please lie down on the bench please" she asked.

Hinata did as she was asked without argument still clutching the kidney dish.

"Could you lift you your shirt to your ribs please" again Hinata did as she was asked as Sakura's hands glowed green with the medicinal Chakra as she examined Hinata's lower abdomen and couldn't contain the smile on her lips as she found the answer.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Hinata your pregnant I'd say around ten week'' Sakura said in a cheery tone clearly happy for her comrade and teammate as Hanabi excitedly jumped out of her seat.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be and aunt awesome. Don't worry if it's a boy I promise I won't let Konohamaru teach him how to spit or use that ridiculous Sexy Jutsu" Hanabi said practically bouncing on the spot in excitement as Sakura laughed.

"Please you'd have to stop Naruto first" she said jokingly to Hanabi before turning back to Hinata.

"The dark patch on your neck is what we call Chloasma, it's nothing to worry about it isn't harmful and will fade soon after you give birth" she said before walking back to her desk and pulling out a bottle of tablets, "You also have Hyperemesis Gravidarum, which is basically a long winded way of say bad Morning Sickness so I'm going to prescribe you some anti-sickness medicine, completely fine for the baby take as and when needed but if continue to struggle to keep down fluids you must come back" she said then realised how quiet Hinata was and saw her sat on the bench just staring at the ground. Sakura walked back over with the medication and took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry is this not something you want?" Sakura asked which snapped Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Oh no it is, I just thought we'd have more time" She told Sakura quietly

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Hanabi just took her sisters hand.

"I mean, Me and Naruto haven't been living together for that long and we still have petty arguments about moving each other's thing also with him just being made Hokage. I'm afraid with a baby it just may be too much too soon" Hinata explained as Sakura nodded and took her other hand.

"Look Hinata, I've known Naruto for a very long time now and I know there are only two things he has ever truly wanted from the bottom of his heart, He already has one of them. He was named Hokage with the respect of the entire village" Sakura said feeling the second thing was self-explanatory from there but when Hinata just looked at her blankly she simply put her arm around Hinata and smiled.

"A family and that's what you are about to give him and if he turns his back, my name isn't Sakura Uchiha" she said reassuringly, "You are about to make him the happiest man in this village" Sakura told her as Hinata all of a sudden hugged Sakura, as that was all she needed to hear.

"Thank you Sakura" she smiled with on tear of joy falling down her face before getting to her feet, accepting the medication and taking one as she shouldn't have gotten up so quickly.

"I have to go tell him" She beamed as Sakura beamed right back at her as Hanabi hugged her sister.

"You better had" Sakura said in her cheery tone.

"I'd better get shopping" Smiled Hanabi as the women laughed on their way to the door

"Well congratulations again and look after yourself, okay" Sakura told her as she nodded and waved back to her on her way down the hall.

Hinata and Hanabi walked to the center of the village and their way to Naruto's office when Konohamaru ran up to them.

"Hinata, Lord 7th needs you in his office" he told her, she knew it was leaf business and not personal or he would have just have said 'Naruto wants to see you' or 'Your Fiancé wants you'. She turned to Hanabi and she simply nodded.

"Well I have some shopping to do, so I'll see you later" Hanabi said the hugged her sister.

"Okay and thank you for today, you're a good sister" Hinata smiled before heading to Naruto's office.

Hinata stepped into his office and stood in front of his desk looking at him as he compiled a squad of ANBU black ops like herself.

"Lord 7th you asked for me?" she asked in a professional manner as she knew he didn't want to mix his duties as Hokage with his personal life.

"Yes Hyuuga, you and two other black ops have been assigned a mission in the Land of Whirlpools, A gang made up of former Eddy Village Ninja are terrorizing the local civilians, we have received and assignment to eliminate them" Naruto said trying his best to be professional when faced with his Fiancée who had been staying with her sister for the best part of a week with no explanation. Hinata could see the strained expression on his face; she had thought he'd have been kept too busy with his duties to notice her absence. He was clearly he was hurting but this was no time to explain herself.

"I'm sorry Lord 7th but I'm afraid I cannot accept this mission and must withdraw from the ANBU" she said calmly. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard his fiancé the time, for professionalism had past. He rose from his chair and saw instantly how ill his fiancée was, how could he have missed that the minuet she walked through the door?

"Withdraw from the ANBU! Why? What happened? Are you okay? Is it serious?" he said and in that instant he had taken Hinata into his arms, holding her tightly to his well-muscled frame. Hinata Smiled as she took him into her embrace resting her head on his shoulder smiling up at him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that" she reassured him

"Then what is it?" he asked now confused more than anything.

"I.. I'm pregnant Naru…" she managed to get out before Naruto picked her up, his lips crashing against hers. He pulled back and set her back down gently as if she were made of fragile glass.

"Then that's why you've been staying at Hanabi's?" he asked as she shook her head lightly.

"No, I'd been really ill and didn't want to worry you but Hanabi made me go to see Sakura earlier that when she told me it was bad morning sickness and that I'm 10 week pregnant" She said as he kissed her again as if pregnant was some kind of trigger word.

"I love you" he said against her lips before pulling back before picking her up and sitting her down in his chair.

"I love you too but I'm pregnant not porcelain. So how about that mission?" She asked in jest as Naruto gave her a look as if to say 'Don't even joke about that'.

"Not a chance. As of this moment you are relieved of active duty" Naruto told her in a very matter of fact tone before crouching to kiss her stomach.

"Isn't that right Kushina, because mummy has more important things to do like put her feet up, let daddy handle everything and take care of you" he said in a baby voice as Hinata giggled. He looked up at Hinata with a huge grin.

"Going to be a girl right?" he asked excitedly, "Sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect little girl, just like mummy and grandma"

"There's no way to know yet? And what if it's a boy?" she asked as he kissed her stomach again.

"Then Neji, we're going to have so much fun, I'll teach you how to play games, we'll go fishing" He said to be cut off by his Fiancée, who thought it adorable he'd name a boy after her late cousin and not his own father the 4th Hokage for her, as if it weren't for Neji's sacrifice one of them would have died on the battlefield.

"Naruto, you don't go fishing" She giggled reminding him.

"Yeah but I could start and we'll watch the Chunin Exams together every year and when it's your turn I'll teach you all the best Jutsu" he told her stomach making his plans. She looked down at him with a small smile.

"Naruto"

"Yeah?" he said looking back up at her curiously.

"Be honest, is this what you wanted?" She asked him shyly. Naruto simply stood pulling her into his arms and gave her a light kiss and then gave her one of his biggest smiles.

"Of course it is, Following in my father's footsteps as Hokage and having a family. Hinata it's all I ever wanted".


End file.
